The Next Step XXX - Story 10 - Jacquie and Richelle (S6)
by FanboyNerd1
Summary: Jacquie confronts Richelle about Noah *Sexual Content*


The Next Step XXX

Story 10

Jacquie and Richelle

Regionals (Backstage)

Season 6 Episode 25

It was the second day of regionals and almost 24 hours since Richelle and Noah had fucked before their duet. The two dancers hadn't spoken since their dance and Richelle was eager to proceed with her plan to trick Noah into dumping Jacquie for her. After learning that the Next Step was going to be going into the final after all, Richelle was on her way to one of the practise rooms to iron out the kinks in the group dance. However, another member of A-Troupe had other ideas. As Richelle arrived at the practise room she found Jacquie waiting for her. Jacquie was wearing her tight blue dance outfit, and she had her long beown locks hanging at her shoulders. She was not happy.

"Richelle", said Jacquie stepping in front of the door, "I need a word with you". "About what?", replied Richelle,, innocently fondling her blond hair. "I know you fucked Noah before your duet Richelle", said Jacquie. Richelle was not surprised that Jacquie had found out, she had probably heard them fucking, when she came to collect Noah yesterday. "I'd recommend speaking to Noah about this", Richelle said as she pushed past Jacquie into the rehearsal room, "Although he will probably tell you the same thing I'm gong to tell you now, that I'm a better fuck than you will ever be".

Jacquie had had enough. Catching Richelle off guard she tackled her to the floor. The two began writhing around on the floor, their fit bodies connecting. Jacquie may have caught Richelle off guard by the blond haired danced was stronger. Turning Jacquie over, Richelle climbed on top of her and in a moment of lust, began kissing her. Initially repulsed, Jacquie pushed Richelle off her. The two dancers got to their feet and stared at each other. "Come on Jacquie", cried Richelle, "Don't tell me you don't want to fuck me".

"Richelle... I...", replied Jacquie unsure of what to do. Richelle knew that she would have to go the extra mile to lure out Jacquie's inner bad girl. Reaching behind herself, Richelle unzipped her dance top and swiftly removed it, allowing her large tits to escape their confines. Jacquie stood stunned as Richelle also removed her leggings and underwear, exposing her naked body to Jacquie. "What about now", asked Richelle, spreading her long legs wide-open, letting Jacquie get a full view of her shaved pussy. Jacquie couldn't resist. Walking over to Richelle she removed her clothing but left her panties on. The two dancers locked lips, their hands exploring the other' tits.

Let me see that pussy," Richelle demanded. Jacquie was already wet and growing wetter as Richelle took charge and stripped off her of her skirt and panties. The two made out whilst Richelle steered them towards the coffee table on the other side of the room. "Hop up," Richelle said, giving Jacquie a hand, urging the girl to step up on the coffee table. Why? Jacquie wondered. She'd made lesbian love before, but perhaps Richelle intended to lick her right there on the side table. Oh God, the thought sent a bolt of pleasure through her body.

"Spread." Richelle ordered.

Jacquie spread her legs. Richelle moved closer and Jacquie ran her fingers through her hair. "Nice", Richelle said, running her fingers over Jacquie's smooth body. Then ran her finger over Jacquie's moist lips. Then she slipped her finger into Jacquie's cunt and pulled on her opening. "And nice stretchy lips. I bet you pull on these things every night, don't you?" Jacquie nodded her head.

"You're not much on tits though are you?" Richelle teased, pulling on Jacquie's hard nipples. Hard enough that it was more than a little uncomfortable. "I love the rest of your body though, your ass and your cunt may rival even mine". Is Richelle actually giving me compliments?, Jacquie thought as she was leaned over the back of the table as Richelle thrust her two fingers into her cunt. Yes, oh yes, she thought as her pussy was penetrated by Richelle's thin, manicured fingers.

After a few minutes, Jacquie's hair was grabbed and she was pushed face down over the table. She could her Richelle reaching into her dance bag and realised what she was getting. A pink ridged dildo. "Found this in Emily's office last year", Richelle said as she licked the phallic object, "guess her and Michelle used it pretty regularly". Richelle positioned the dildo at Jacquie's cunt and slowly slid it into her. Back and forth the dildo moved, the hard ridges sending Jacquie's pussy into overdrive. Jacquie moaned, as the dildo was pushed home in one slow smooth stroke."Good," Richelle said, working the dildo, whilst also fingering her own slit and occasionally spanking Jacquie's tanned ass. "Wait till you feel this."

Richelle slammed the full length of the dildo deep into Jacquie's tight pussy. The brown haired danced cried out in pain and pleasure as she climaxed around the dildo. Richelle too, came into her hand and pulled the dildo from Jacquie's cunt and licked it clean. Jacquie's cum tasted good, but not as good as Lola's or Noah's. "Richelle, that was amazing", said Jacquie, exhausted. "We're not done yet", relied Richelle, once again reaching for her bag.

Richelle looked around in her bag until she found it, her vibrator. There was a couch at the other end of the room, Richelle sat down on it and beckoned Jacquie to come over. She passed the vibrator to Jacquie and waited. Jacquie knew what she had to do. She began to work the object between her rival's lean thighs, gliding the dildo back and forth along her slit. She then manoeuvred the head of the vibrator into Richelle's cunt who let out a moan of pleasure.

"What was that Richelle?" Jacquie teased, expertly working the tip of the vibrator in and out. "I didn't hear you?" She continued fucking Richelle deeper and deeper, until she spread her lean thighs. "Faster Jacquie", panted Richelle, "faster….please". Richelle continued to moan as the vibrating phallus pressed deeper, sliding in easily to her tight cunt. "Oh God, please...just hurry. Someone could come in here any second".

Jacquie worked the electrical dick home slowly. In and out. Deeper and deeper each time. Jacquie could feel Richelle's cunt tensing around the vibrator, showing that she was nearly ready to cum. Removing the electrical object from Richelle's wet cunt, Jacquie moved her face up to it and started to vigorously pick her dance mates pussy. This turned Richelle on even more and her body became limp with pleasure. Jacquie's tongue in her cunt was like no sensation that Richelle had ever felt, better that her all of her other sex partners from her time at A-Troupe.

Richelle's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came. Her juices flowed slowly into Jacquie's waiting mouth, allowing her rival to swallow every drop down her young throat. The ability to deepthroat Noah's thick cock certainly helped her to take all of Richelle's cum. The two dancers then proceeded to make our passionately on the couch, Richelle hands feeling up Jacquie's perky ass while the younger dancer felt up Richelle's large tits. Their tongues met and their scents pussy's collided, the two's juices leaking into the others cunts.

Breaking off the kiss, Jacquie reminded Richelle of the final A-Troupe rehearsal that was taking place before the finale tomorrow. "We'll make it, answered Richelle, "Now, where were we?". The two dancers proceeded to make out once again, both coming to the conclusion that it was better to spend time fucking each other than it was spending time fighting.

The End

(Thanks for reading. If you have any story suggestions drop a review.

Also, would you guys prefer regular shorter stories or less regular longer stories. Let me know.

I'm currently working on a Regionals finale story then moving on to some pairings from the earlier seasons.

Final note, I'm not going to be tackling stories with two guys, so apologies to those who have asked for that).


End file.
